elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Surin
|} Surin ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Kopenhagen (Dänemark). Surin wurde etwa 1998 in Thailand geboren. Vor ihrer Übergabe nach Dänemark soll sie - wie ihre Begleiter auf der Reise - einem wohlhabenden Mann namens Somroj Kookijikasem in der Provinz Surin gehört haben. Während der Bulle Tonsak und die Kuh Kungrao, die nun ihre engere Gefährtin ist, als Geschenk des thailändischen Königs an die dänischen Königin Margrethe II. nach Dänemark geflogen und gefahren wurden, gilt Surin als Geschenk der Bevölkerung in der Provinz Surin an das dänische Volk. Gemeinsam mit den zwei königlichen Jungelefanten, mit denen sie zusammen den Segen der thailändischen Prinzessin Sirindhorn empfing, wurde sie im November 2001 auf die Reise geschickt, die über die Flughäfen von Bangkok und Luxemburg führte. Am 30.011.2001 wurden die drei Jungtiere von Königin Margrethe II. begrüßt und anschließend in den Zoo København gebracht, wo sie seitdem leben. Im Zoo Kopenhagen lebte bei Ankunft der Jungtiere aus Thailand eine Zuchtgruppe Asiatischer Elefanten, in die die drei jungen Elefanten integriert wurden. Neben dem älteren Chieng Mai† und der Kuh Ida† lebten noch einige Nachkommen Chieng Mais† im Zoo sowie die nicht verwandte Leitkuh Inda. Schon zwei Jahre später gab es keinen Nachwuchs mehr auf der Elefantenanlage. Erst 2006 wurde noch ein Bullkalb (Gandhi) geboren, das bis 2011 im Zoo lebte. Nach dem Tod von Ida† 2011 lebten Surin und Kungrao auf der Kuhanlage mit der Matriarchin Inda zusammen, schon seit 2008 auf einer neuen Elefantenanlage. thumb|right|200px|Kungrao and Surin Bereits Ende 2009 wurde verbunden mit der Hoffnung auf Nachwuchs berichtet, dass Chieng Mai† die beiden jungen Kühe gedeckt hätteCakes in the oven?, auf www.zoochat.com, allerdings hat sich bis zum vorausgesagten Termin weder bei Surin noch bei Kungrao ein Kalb eingestellt. Als trächtig angegeben wurden beide hingegen Anfang 2012Female elephants, auf www.zoochat.comS. Surin at Copenhagen Zoo (Zoologisk Have), auf www.elephant.se. Am 11.09.2012 änderte sich die Zusammensetzung der Kuhgruppe erneut, als Inda abgegeben wurde und an ihrer statt zwei Kühe aus den Niederlanden nach Kopenhagen kamen. Winthida war als erfahrene "Tante" und Leitkuh für die jungen trächtigen Kühe und deren künftigen Nachwuchs vorgesehen, eine Rolle, die sie bereits im Artis-Zoo Amsterdam innehatte. Daneben war die Ankunft auch eine Wiederzusammenführung mit ihrer Tochter Jula, die aus dem Zoo Amersfoort in die dänischen Hauptstadt gereist war, wo sie mit ihrer Mutter nach zehn Jahren zusammengebracht wurde. Zwei Totgeburten (2013 und 2015) Nach der Geburt von Khao Sok† durch Kungrao im Februar 2013 brachte Surin am 26.08.2013 gegen 3 Uhr morgens ein Kuhkalb zur Welt, das direkt beim Geburtsvorgang starb. Die Geburt fand in der Gruppe der Kühe statt und wurde auch mit der Webcam im Internet übertragen. Das Kalb wog bei der Geburt 91 kg und war voll entwickelt. Die Obduktion erbrachte einen angeborenen Herzfehler als Todesursache. Dem Herz fehlte die Wand zwischen dem linken und dem rechten Vorhof. Dem Bericht zufolge tat das Kuhkalb nur einen Atemzug vor dem Tod. Vor der Obduktion erhielten die Elefanten Gelegenheit, sich von dem toten Kalb zu verabschieden. Auch Surin'''s zweiter Nachwuchs überlebte die Geburt nicht. Am 04.09.2015 am frühen Morgen gab es erste Anzeichen, dass die Fruchtblase geplatzt war, da Pflege und Tierärzte im Stall Teile davon fanden, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der erwartete Nachwuchs sehr wahrscheinlich tot war. Allerdings gelang es '''Surin, den abgestorbenen Fötus bald darauf auszutreiben. Die Kuhgruppe hatte anschließend Gelegenheit, sich zu verabschiedenen und das Kalb zu untersuchenEn lettet dyrlæge Mads Bertelsen, auf www.facebook.com. Knapp zwei Jahre später am 17.Mai 2017 hat Ihre Gefährtin Kungrao ein Bullkalb mit Namen Plaisak geboren. Der Vater von diesem Kalb ist wiederum Chieng Mai†, der selbst seinen Ruf- bzw. Zweitnamen 'Plaisak' vor 55 Jahren aus Thailand mitbrachte und einen Monat später selbst im hohen Alter von 58 Jahren eingeschläfert werden musste. Im November 2017 hat sein Sohn Chang die Nachfolge als Zuchtbulle im Zoo Kopenhagen angetreten. Bleibt die offene Frage, ob Surin ihr nächstes Kalb vom altem Vater Chieng Mai† oder vom schwergewichtigen Sohn Chang empfangen hat. Im Mai 2019 ist diese Frage insofern beantwortet, da nur Chang rein rechnerisch der Vater ihres dritten Kalbes werden kann. Am 13. September 2019 zogen die Kuh Thi Ha Phyu† und ihre Familie aus Köln. Im Alter von 39 Jahren wird sie wahrscheinlich Leitkuh werden. Leider verstarb sie bereits am 04.12.2019. Am 30.10.2019 gab der Zoo bekannt, dass Surin in der dritten Schwangerschaft ist und das Kalb im Herbst 2020 geboren wird. Der Vater dieses Kalbs wird Chang sein. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass das Kalb diesmal gesund zur Welt kommt. Weblinks *Surin at Copenhagen Zoo (Zoologisk Have), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Elephants Are Elephants - and Symbols, Artikel mit Angaben über die Überführung von Surin nach Kopenhagen auf www.scandasia.com. *Asian elephants at the Zoo København, Fotos und Informationen über die Elefanten und ihre Anlage auf www.asianelephant.net. *Zoos elefantunge var død ved fødslen, Mitteilung des Zoos zur Geburt von Surins erstem, bei der Geburt gestorbenen Nachwuchs auf www.zoo.dk. *Elefantunge døde af hjertefejl, Information über den Obduktionsbefund auf www.zoo.dk. *Zoo-chef: Sådan siger flokken farvel, Artikel zum toten Kalb von Surin auf nyhederne.tv2.dk. *Dødfødt elefantunge på vej, Mitteilung zur Wahrscheinlichkeit einer zweiten Totgeburt bei Surin auf www.zoo.dk. *Elefantungen er nu blevet født, Hinweis auf die zweite Totgeburt auf ww.facebook.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Dänemark Kategorie:Zoo Kopenhagen